Isshiki Ōtsutsuki
Isshiki Ōtsutsuki is the overarching antagonist of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. He is an Ōtsutsuki clan member who is currently in possession of Jigen. According to Sasuke, Isshiki is the fourth Ōtsutsuki in a temple along with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. It is speculated by Sasuke that Isshiki was likely paired with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Personality In his brief appearance, Isshiki reveals to be cruel, ruthless and pragmatic. It's unclear how much he influences Jigen but he shows him no care or respect at all and curses at his limits and degrades him as a worthless vessel. Having deemed Jigen's body as weak, Isshiki strongly desires and is obsessed in using Kawaki as a vessel. When in control, Isshiki is shown to be noticeably more arrogant and battle-hungry than Jigen, as he would mock and taunt Naruto and Sasuke for their poor efforts but is not above admitting their strategical attempt was a good one and even stated he felt entertained by the fight and expressing bizarre gratitude before decisively defeating them. Isshiki demonstrates a level of lenience when he had Naruto Uzumaki sealed away for further use in the future than to kill him despite the latter's insults, although it may be just a calculated decision as he would likely see Kawaki's attachment to the Hokage as being both an annoyance and something he could use to force him to cooperate. Along with that, he openly noted that Sasuke was welcome to escape by himself if he could leave Naruto behind. Abilities Isshiki's power is so great that unleashing the full extent of his power via the Kama he gave Jigen was enough to overwhelm his body with his immense chakra and cause it to break down. Regardless, he was still able to decisively defeat both Naruto and Sasuke at once. As Jigen's powers likely came from his Kama, Isshiki should be capable of levitation, chakra absorption, manipulating the size of objects and conjuring black rods capable of draining chakra. It is unknown, however, if Jigen's use of Genjutsu to communicate with all the Inners of Kara or his extremely powerful sealing abilities, strong enough to seal away Naruto in a coffin, came from Isshiki, but it's extremely likely the latter does come from him. Biography Past Not much is known about Isshiki's past, but he was stated to be paired with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The two arrived on Earth but they split up. Kaguya ends up getting sealed away by her sons, while Isshiki remains on Earth for many centuries without being detected. Although it is unknown what happened to him during this time, Isshiki, despite enduring, apparently lost his physical form and was forced to brand others with Kama to continue doing things for his goals, eventually taking possession of Jigen, who would establish Kara and mold Kawaki into becoming his future vessel. Plot When Kawaki goes rogue, Jigen tasks Kara with going after and retrieve him. At one point, Jigen express interest when he hears that Boruto has a kama seal from Delta and thinks of Momoshiki and his plans. Jigen visits the Ten-Tails in an alternate space-time and tells it that he is not ready to be eaten by it. Jigen manages to absorb a lot of chakra taking on the form of Isshiki briefly. He later visits the Hidden Leaf Village where he tried to retrieve Kawaki but was unsuccessful and instead encounters and fights Naruto, the Seventh Hokage. Jigen warps Naruto to another dimension and fights both him and the recently arrived Sasuke. Once he was driven into a corner, Jigen activated his full Kama and overpowered them but since the latter expend so much chakra, it awakens Isshiki's personality. Going forth, Isshiki realized how dire his condition is as Jigen's body can't keep pace with his full power for long and he really needs Kawaki. Despite that, Isshiki in possession of Jigen incapacitates Naruto and Sasuke with his powers. Isshiki, knowing killing Naruto would take too much Chakra, prepares to seal Naruto and kill Sasuke but the latter left as Naruto tells him to go. Isshiki proceeds to seal away Naruto and the Nine-Tails as he reveals he was never intrested in any of them but only targeted Boruto, though likely he wants to use Naruto as a hostage for Kawaki to cooperate and threatens him with death if they meet again. As Isshiki shrinks the coffin, Jigen's body is finally at his limit and collapses, even shedding a tear of pain, and Isshiki curses at Jigen's limits as he is forced to return to Kara's base before giving back control for Jigen to recover his powers. Trivia *It is possible that Isshiki succeeded in taking over Kawaki, as the latter would fight with Boruto and express a lack of care for Naruto's fate, even gloating on how he had banished Naruto, seeming to indicate Isshiki had in fact possessed Kawaki and Naruto remains trapped in his dimension, with his fate after being seemingly trapped for so long without sustenance unknown. Navigation Category:Naruto Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Fighters Category:Enigmatic Category:Aliens Category:Possessor Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Supervillains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bigger Bads Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic